fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 19
Outside in the pouring rain, the search for more members continues... KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! ( A young boy answers the door ) B) Hey, we’re looking for an A in our group, what’s your name? Boy) Ben B) That’s my name...You’re not joining this group! C) BYE-BYE! E) YEAH, BYE! ( B slams the door shut and C, E, and him run to the next door ) Across the street... BANG, BANG, BANG! ( A young girl opens the door ) F) Hey-''' '''G) *Whispers into F’s ear* We don’t recruit girls - M’s orders. F) We just banged on your door for no reason. ( F, G, and H leave ) Girl) *Closes the door* MOMMY! Houses down the same street... Knock, knock. T) …*Knocks lightly again*... R) THAT’S NOT HOW YOU KNOCK! BANG! ( R slams his fist into the door, forcing it to open ) ( A teenage boy answers stands an inch away from getting hit by the door ) Teen. Boy) … ???) *In a feminine voice* Vaugh, what was that? T) Hey...Would...No...Hey, would you li -''' '''R) *Sucker punches the teenage boy’s head into a wall, knocking him out* WE GOT OUR V! S) I could so do that! ( A teenage girl looks over as her suspected boyfriend gets pulled away by R ) S) And I could carry him on my shoulders myself too! A block away... J) What do you get when you put a rooster and chicken together? Y) WHAT?! J) A chockodoodledo! Y) HOW HILARIOUS! Knock-knock-knock-knock … KNOCK, KNOCK! ( The door opens to a male adult ) Male Adult) What do you want? J) WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU PUT A FEMALE AND MALE TOGETHER?! Male Adult) Hello? Y) WHAT?! J) A BABY! Male Adult) ...You’re onto me, aren’t you! U) BYE SIR! *Runs away* A block back and across the street... C) Ugh...It’s still pouring! B) Yeah, whatever. E) Aren't you both excited? C) No, I HATE the rain! ( A teenage male poses in front of them ) B) Uh...Hello, what’s your name? Teen. Male 2) Zack. B) Hmm...Eh, whatever...Would you like to join our group; we need a Z like you. Zack) Sure. E) GREAT! C) But we still need an A! T.T Zack) I have a friend and his name begins with A. E) EXCELLENT! Across the street, F, G, and H have walked to the next house and gotten another teenage girl... G) We’ll be lea -''' '''F) What’s your name? Teen. Girl) Isabella G) …*Nudges F* F) *Looks over at G* Want to join our group? Isabella) Sure... G) No, you aren’t jo -''' '''H) I vote yes. F) Me too! *In head* So hot... Down the street... U) Zayn? Zayn) Hmm...Sure, why not. Y) YES! In a dark, abandoned alley, Drew remains chained to a chair... ??? 1) *Holding Drew’s gun* I saw what you did...You shot that kid. D) Yeah... ??? 1) Don’t you think you’ll face consequences? D) Oh yeah. ( Seven people walk by the alley’s entrance ) ??? 1) How about you tell me where Matthias is and I’ll kill him. D) Sounds nice, but I’m not telling you! ??? 3) TELL HIM! *Pulls Drew’s hair* D) AAAAAAHHH...NO! ??? 1) Then you’re worthless...*Points Drew’s gun’s front towards Drew* D) ...SHOOT ME, I DARE YOU! ( X runs out of the shadows, followed by other group mates ) ??? 1) No, I see you have friends here and I’d rather not waste my time...*Drops the gun* ( ??? 3 lets Drew’s hair go ) ??? 1) Tata! *Backing away, still looking at Drew* ( ??? 3 walks away, not paying attention ) ( X, Q, P, O, N, L, and K surround the chair Drew is trapped in ) D) Thank you, guys. ( Drew gets no answer ) D) Guys? ( X and the rest of the ground walk closer to the chair ) D) GUYS?!!!!!! ''Gane Over: Episode 19 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts? Comment below. ' '''Question: ' #'''What did you like about this episode? Gane Over: Episode 20 Category:Gane Over Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:X Category:Y Category:Z